Rootless Tree
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: "Nós fingimos, nós nos precipitamos, e quebramos o tempo. Nós nos cegamos quando nós precisamos ver" Série de drabbles e ficlets para o projeto Rootless Tree 2.0 do 6V. DRACO/HERMIONE.
1. Momentos que duram para sempre

**Observações:** Rootless Tree 2.0 foi um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione do fórum 6V para criação de fanfics baseada em itens.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi. Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>MOMENTOS QUE DURAM PARA SEMPRE<strong>

_Item: Inocência_

* * *

><p>Ossos frágeis sob pele macia, o cheiro cítrico floral cativante, o castanhos das ondas caindo nas costas arqueadas e pálidas, a boca entreaberta deixando escapar gemidos sôfregos, o movimento de subir e descer do peito e do corpo de forma descompassada, os olhos se mantendo fechados durante algum tempo, para então abri-los abruptamente e encará-lo com aquele castanho orgulhoso que queimava sua carne, revirava suas entranhas e perfurava sua alma em um segundo. Que transformava o seu mundo naqueles momentos com ela, podendo admirar todos os seus tons e definir sua vida nas matizes de seus olhos, perdendo-se no gosto de mel e chocolate amargo que a boca dela sempre parecia ter.<p>

Aparou-a quando despencou encima dele, deixando que a mão na cintura subisse lentamente até seu rosto, sentindo na ponta dos dedos a pele arrepiada dela. Hermione tinha um sorriso cansado no rosto, a luz refletindo em seus olhos e dando aquele brilhosinho paradoxal que misturava indecências e inocências. Quando ela tomou seus lábios, não soube completar a linha de pensamento, apenas aproveitando o movimento das línguas e de como o corpo dela parecia se ajustar no seu próprio numa perfeita sintonia, que Draco diria – se não estivesse ocupado – poder durar para sempre.

Não eram certos e nem tinham certezas, porém se amavam, e isso era o bastante para vencer os obstáculos que a vida sempre colocava em seus ombros. E se o amor não fosse o suficiente para vencer o _até que a morte os separe_, fora eterno enquanto durou.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Merece reviews? Nanda.


	2. Cinza

**Observações:** Rootless Tree 2.0 foi um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione do fórum 6V para criação de fanfics baseada em itens.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi. Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>CINZA<strong>

_Item: Aliança_

* * *

><p>Uma fina garoa caia no penhasco quando Hermione aparatou em um lugar próximo. Fazia frio e ela tremia enrolada em seu sobretudo - <em>mas ela não se importava com isso, ela toda tremia por dentro e por fora, com medo de suas decisões<em> -, ainda com a mente vazia demais de pensamentos, usando de argumentos inválidos para continuar ali, ao invés de aparatar de volta para sua casa, para o conforto de seu lar e marido.

_Mas ela não poderia viver sem o cinza, e o cinza havia morrido dentro de si_.

A aliança em seu anelar esquerdo pesava como o inferno. O aperto no peito e na garganta era agonizante, por que quando estava a seis passos do precipício, percebeu o que iria fazer, como um maldito _insight_ na hora errada. Uma lufada de ar veio de encontro ao seu rosto, jogando os longos cachos para trás, e sem percebeu soltou a respiração pela boca. Não pensou, não retrocedeu; um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis e então o limite.

As ondas quebravam furiosamente lá embaixo. Voltou o castanho para o céu nublado da tempestade que se aproximava, sentindo os olhos marejarem conforme o cinza invadia sua visão - _todos os sentidos_ -, voltando-os para baixo, para as ondas cor de cinza gelo, e então ela percebeu que aquilo era certo.

_O cinza a perseguia, o cinza estava morto e não havia motivos para não se entregar a ele_.

Abriu os braços, recebendo de bom grado o vento que cortava a sua face corada. Tirou o casaco, jogando-o para trás, ainda sem fechar os olhos e aproveitando o cheiro mentolado, cítrico e intenso que pareceu cobrir o ar, como uma maldita boa vinda para o que ela estava prestes a fazer. Não ouviu gritos de advertências nem uma chama divina alertando-a do que acontecia com os suicidas. Não pensou, não retrocedeu; entregou-se ao cinza.

Enquanto as ondas a arrastavam para longe, enquanto ela cedia aos instintos naturais e se debatia em busca de ar, chocou-se com uma pedra, perdendo a resistência e caindo, onde pôde encontrar nada mais que escuridão.

_Havia se entregado ao cinza, e o cinza iria encontrá-la_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Merece reviews? Nanda.


	3. Familiaridade

**Observações:** Rootless Tree 2.0 foi um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione do fórum 6V para criação de fanfics baseada em itens.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi. Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILIARIDADE<strong>

_Item: Tempestade_

* * *

><p>O som da chuva batendo contra a janela era reconfortante, assim como o braço que a envolvia pela cintura e a puxava para mais perto. Ainda com os olhos fechados, sorriu e virou-se para encontrar os olhos cinza que amava. Estavam um pouco semicerrados e sonolentos, mas o sorriso nos lábios dele fez com que ela se aproximasse mais, ignorando o mau hálito matinal - mesmo que o gosto de sua boca permanecesse com aquele tom de menta e tabaco que tanto adorava.<p>

Aos poucos, ela se afastou dele para levantar e abrir as janelas do quarto. Caminhou até a escrivaninha e pegou o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro, sem deixar de acariciar os cabelos de Draco, que escorregava como seda por entre seus dedos. Foi até a janela novamente e sentou no parapeito, sem se importar com a garoa que a molhava pouco a pouco. Era reconfortante, sentia como se estivessem limpando a alma. Mesmo as gotas de chuva serem tão frias e o dia lá fora aparentar ser tão melancólico, para Hermione tudo aquilo era familiar.

Acendeu o cigarro, sentindo-o entrar em seu sistema e aquecê-la por dentro, soltando a fumaça que ondulava com a mínima mudança de vento. Quando ia levar o cigarro aos lábios pela terceira vez, sentiu um par de braços a lhe rodear. Podia sentir o sorriso nos lábios de Draco enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço, pois tudo aquilo era familiar; o cigarro, a chuva, o abraço. Hermione deixou que a cabeça descansasse no ombro dele enquanto lhe entregava o cigarro e voltava a olhar o céu nublado.

- Eu gosto disso - falou a voz rouca e sonolenta ao pé de seu ouvido.

Concordou com a cabeça e virou o corpo rapidamente, apenas para encarar os olhos dele e encontrar aquilo que amava e que lhe era conhecido: O cinza cor da tempestade, do equilíbrio, da tormenta. Com a ponta dos dedos, trilhou o caminho do pescoço até os olhos dele, sorrindo quando ele os fechou, apreciando a carícia. Aproximou os lábios dos dele, sem beijar. Ele sorriu.

- Eu também.

Deixou um beijo em seus lábios enquanto roubava o cigarro de seus dedos e voltava a apreciar a chuva que os molhava, olhando o horizonte e aproveitando o momento, pois tudo aquilo - a fumaça do cigarro que os rodeava, as cinzas que caiam no piso branco, o calor do braços e abraços, os beijos com gosto de tabaco e as tempestades que sempre vinham - era familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Merece reviews? Nanda.


	4. Semente

**Observações:** Rootless Tree 2.0 foi um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione do fórum 6V para criação de fanfics baseada em itens.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi. Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>SEMENTE<strong>

_Item: Cinza_

* * *

><p>O barulho dos trovões era quase ensurdecedor, e você, a menina mulher encolhida no canto do quarto escuro, apreciou isso. Só assim para os seus malditos pensamentos se silenciarem e você não ter que ouvir a sua maldita consciência gritando obscenidades no seu ouvido – <em>sua consciência, ou a dele?<em>

Você não sabia mais de porra nenhuma. A eloquência atribuída em seu nome morreu em sua língua de saliva adocicada – _ele dizia que tinha gosto de chocolate amargo ou firewhisky, nunca soube especificar, e você compreendia porque sempre estava meio bêbada ao lado dele_.

Uma lágrima escorre pela sua bochecha fria semelhante as gotículas de chuva que escorrem na janela defronte ao lugar onde estava sentada. Mas não importava, você havia chorado a tarde inteira, uma lágrima a mais não faria a mínima diferente no rosto já maculado

Durante todo o dia, você refletiu sobre todas as merdas que cometeu por conta de um amor que nem deveria ter nascido. Aquela porra nem devia ter acontecido, não é, Granger? Você foi fraca, você perdoou, você tentou ser santa mas você não passa da porra de uma mártir, e por isso você deveria sofrer e sangrar e mentir pelo resto da sua vida por que você o ajudou.

Agora, você carrega a marca do seu erro no ventre pouco protuberante. Você tocou sua barriga e sentiu ódio daquela criança, Granger, e me pergunto: Onde está todo o seu amor agora?

Ela nunca teria sardas ou cabelo ruivo e tudo o que você queria era que ela não nascesse com a marca do seu pecado, pois teria que conviver com o cinza para sempre, independente de fugir ou não do seu passado.

_Ele me abandonou, porra, porra, faz parar, por favor._

Ele, agora, estava noivo da menininha Greengrass, e você tinha que carregar todo o fardo da relação. Tinha que esquecê-lo, mas como prosseguir tendo a semente germinada no útero?

Ele, o maldito, havia rompido todas as suas barreiras e cores, instalou o cinza em seu ventre e em sua alma e agora ela era uma mistura disforme de castanho e cinza, repleta de incertas certezas que a perseguiriam para sempre.

_O cinza te corrompeu e você não é mais a mesma. Aceite o destino: Vocês teriam que seguir separados, mas unidos para sempre_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Merece reviews? Nanda.


	5. Sonhos e realidade

**Observações:** Rootless Tree 2.0 foi um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione do fórum 6V para criação de fanfics baseada em itens.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi. Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>SONHOS E REALIDADE<strong>

_Item: Felicidade_

* * *

><p><em>Nos sonhos podemos realizar o que a realidade não nos permite sonhar.<em>

Existem frases que perseguem. Frases que simplificam vidas e momentos. Frases que parecem tocar no fundo da alma e enxergar verdades.

Sentenças formadas de palavras, vírgulas e sentidos diferentes, com tempos diferentes, escritas por pessoas diferentes que parecem simplesmente saber sobre o que está acontecendo.

Draco achava que aquela frase o perseguia.

O brilho alaranjado do pôr do sol bateu na retina dos olhos cinzentos, e por um momento, fechou-os para poder sentir o calor do fim de tarde batendo no rosto, quase o obrigando a relaxar os músculos e continuar naquela sintonia sonolenta.

_Aproveite por hora_.

Com a mínima mudança do vento o cheiro dela se fez intenso embaixo do nariz; ardia em um cheiro indecifrável, carregado de mistérios e incompreensões que ele não se sentia capaz de resolver. Depois sentiu os lábios dela roçando nos seus, enquanto a mão dela entrava lentamente nos cabelos platinados, aumentando a pressão enquanto eles davam início à dança mais antiga do mundo.

Como numa fantasia - carregada dos mais simples desejos, sem falsas convicções -, tudo parou. Já não sentia mais os lábios macios contra os seus, a mão entranhando-se em seu cabelo ou a colisão deliciosa que o corpo dela proporcionava. O vazio que estava em seu peito doía – doía no mesmo ponto onde a chama de prazer e felicidade queimou seu peito e corpo e mente e alma. Agora estava oco. Não havia mais nada lá.

_Nunca havia tido nada_.

Abriu os olhos, sentindo o vento entrando por baixo do uniforme e esfriando todo o corpo aquecido pela ilusão. Às vezes, os momentos mais felizes de uma vida acontecem quando os olhos se fecham, quando a realidade está tão perto e tão longe.

Draco só sabia que não gostava tanto da realidade – não gostava nada dela. Ela doía tanto para o garoto que tinha tudo e não tinha nada ao mesmo tempo, quando todos os seus desejos mais profundos se resumiam na garota de cabelos castanhos a alguns metros de distância, que tinha um livro sob as pernas morenas cobertas pela capa negra, com o rosto sério demais comparado ao daquela que reinava no seu pequeno pedaço do mundo de Morpheu.

Fechou a capa e caminhou para o castelo, os pensamentos flutuando descontrolados para aquilo que nunca poderia acontecer.

Enquanto isso, Hermione fechava seu livro e aproveitava os últimos resquícios de sol que havia no jardim. Com um simples piscar de olhos, deixou-se levar pelas ilusões criadas pela mente adolescente, afundando-se em cinza e entregando seu corpo a alguém que nunca poderia ter, aproveitando naqueles poucos segundos a inexistência de sua racionalidade, deixando-se levar por devaneios.

_Nos sonhos podemos realizar o que a realidade não nos permite sonhar_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Merece reviews? Nanda.


	6. Brilho

**Observações:** Rootless Tree 2.0 foi um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione do fórum 6V para criação de fanfics baseada em itens.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi. Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>BRILHO<strong>

_Item: Raiva_

* * *

><p>Os olhos dela brilhavam.<p>

Brilhavam _tanto_, como se ela tivesse uma fogueira dentro de si, irradiando através de suas íris ondas quentes de confiança, amor e segurança. Uma analogia melhor; parecia que o brilho de inúmeras estrelas estava concentrado ali, em seus olhos cor de chocolate ao leite.

Os olhos dela brilhavam como fogo.

Mas não era fogo que brilhava em seus olhos, era água. A luz do ambiente, refletida em seus olhos úmidos, que dava esse efeito tão intenso. Havia lágrimas nos olhos dela. Esse era o motivo do seu brilho.

E isso lhe deu raiva, _tanta raiva_, acompanhada pela impotência. Ele não poderia fazer nada para ajudar, afinal, ele não era nada para ela. Aquilo que sentia em seu peito - em seu corpo, tudo aquilo que constituía o que chamava de _eu_ - era essencialmente platônico. Resumido em uma palavra soa tão simples, não é? Mas dói. Dói no peito, aperta a garganta, trava a respiração, porque ver o Weasley aproximando-se dela e não fazer nada - brigar, chorar, declarar-se ao brilho dos olhos dela - doía em sua alma.

Deu as costas antes que pudesse ver braços sardentos – _aquele ser todo vermelho e estúpido e pobre e sujo_ - a rodeando, limpando-lhe as lágrimas que escorria pelas bochechas coradas. O castanho de seus olhos não mais brilhava - agora em seus lábios carnudos havia um tímido sorriso.

O cinza deixou verter duas lágrimas silenciosas enquanto se distanciava do casal.

Os olhos dele brilhavam.

Não pelo fogo, não pela água.

Apenas pela dor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Merece reviews? Nanda.


	7. Estações

**Observações:** Rootless Tree 2.0 foi um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione do fórum 6V para criação de fanfics baseada em itens.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi. Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>ESTAÇÕES<strong>

_Item: Inverno_

* * *

><p>Inverno nunca fora a sua estação favorita.<p>

Tudo ficava tão _morto_ e inabitável. Havia a neve, havia a chuva e o cinza. Havia a ausência de todas as cores e flores e aquilo era extremamente nauseante. Nunca se sentira bem em um inverno, tirando os momentos no natal com seus amigos, mas era só olhar para a janela e veria a completa solidão, o branco, o nada.

Apesar dos pesares, o inverno era a estação que _o _representava. Ele, com sua postura aristocrática, que odiava o seu sangue e tudo aquilo que ela representava. Ele, que era todo inverno e cinza, que havia roubado seus pensamentos e o controle de sua mente.

_Você sabia, sempre soube, que mesmo o cinza dos olhos dele – que a fazia tremer por dentro, que congelava sua alma com um simples olhar - sendo tão invernais, não era essa a sua estação_.

Eles deixavam de ser quem eram quando estavam juntos. Ela, verão, deixava de sê-la para se tornar outono – _eternamente perdendo, em um ciclo irrecuperável; as flores caiam e vinha o inverno_. E ele, depois de tudo, também aprendeu a perder. _E a perdeu para a primavera_.

Depois de anos, o reencontrou com uma aliança no anelar esquerdo, um filho, rugas de expressão e o mesmo olhar invernal. Não pensou, talvez. Só sabia que gostava do inverno, do frio que leva ao calor dos abraços, da ausência. Mas ainda assim, havia uma longa trajetória de flores e superações que separava o verão do inverno, e não havia mais outono para recuperar – havia apenas os pensamentos do que poderia ter sido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Merece reviews? Nanda.


	8. Fracassos

**Observações:** Rootless Tree 2.0 foi um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione do fórum 6V para criação de fanfics baseada em itens.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi. Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>FRACASSOS<strong>

_Item: Chuva_

* * *

><p>O dia estava frio e era por isso que usava cachecol. Enrolado duas vezes em seu pescoço alvo, vermelho e dourado encobrindo a pele cor castanha-creme, balançando com as mudanças de vento enquanto Hermione caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts. O som de seus passos contra o chão era agourento, e lhe dava a sensação de estar sendo observada - <em>por Merlin, que porra é essa de sensação<em>?

A dor de cabeça era testemunha do que estava vivendo. Pesadelos todas as noites, conversas consigo mesma no jardim ensolarado de Hogwarts sobre ódio e dor e medo. Aquilo sugava sua energia e a fazia querer não dormir, permanecer na cama de olhos abertos e não ter que ver tudo aquilo que tinha medo e que não sabia existir.

Apesar da chuva, atravessou o campo sem se importar com as gotas que a molhavam por inteiro e que a faziam tremer aos poucos. Só queria escapar da própria mente, e por isso olhou para o céu, deixando que a água lavasse do rosto as lágrimas que nem percebeu chorar, e aos poucos viu o cinza - _cor da indecisão, a cor dele_. E com o cinza lembrou da dor e aquilo era completamente insano.

Não gostava de lembrar dele. Ele a fazia lembrar planos falhos, derrotas e conformismo - era isso que constituía Draco Malfoy agora. Estava tentando consertá-lo, mas estava difícil.

_Mal sabe você, Hermione, o que o_ pobrezinho_ do Malfoy está passando_.

Fechou os olhos e ignorou-se. Precisava continuar, precisava ajudá-lo. Já não era mais uma tarefa, era uma necessidade sua; como oxigênio. Precisava seguir em frente para consertá-lo - _para consertar a ambos_.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Então, o plot para o item veio desse jeito, cheio de idéias de NS. Não me matem, tentei elaborá-lo mas só saiu isso.


	9. Esperanças

**Observações:** Rootless Tree 2.0 foi um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione do fórum 6V para criação de fanfics baseada em itens.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi. Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERANÇAS<strong>

_Item: Tempestade_

* * *

><p>Draco parecia triste. Mais do que isso, ele aparentava estar com um desespero mudo, aquele tipo de desespero que só pode ser visto quando olhado nos olhos da pessoa, porque ela tenta manter a farsa e não consegue. Era assim que estava Malfoy; atuando na realidade, em um eterno conflito consigo mesmo.<p>

Depois daquele dia - _daquele dia que continua rondando os seus sonhos_ -, você não conseguia enxergá-lo de outra forma, mas não conseguia sentir pena. Aquilo era humilhante para ambos, não podia se permitir a tal sentimento, mas Hermione sentia alguma coisa por Malfoy: Compreensão. Ela entendia muito bem o que ele estava passando. Por Merlin, o garoto havia passado por uma guerra, todos naquela maldita sala de história da magia haviam passado. Porém, aos poucos, se regeneravam e seguiam com suas cicatrizes, mas parecia que a ferida de Malfoy fazia questão de pulsar e doer como o inferno, porque os malditos olhos cinza a deixavam melancólica só com um olhar.

Os mesmos olhos a encaravam agora - _cor do dia nublado lá fora, da tempestade que se aproximava_ - e neles Hermione conseguia encontrar algo além da dor, alguma chama de esperança que nascia do fundo das íris escuras, a mesma compreensão que deveria estar em seus olhos agora.

_Eu te entendo, Malfoy_.

_Eu sei, Granger_.

Trocaram outro olhar e voltaram a fingir prestar atenção ao monólogo do fantasma. Havia guerras, havia feridas e, mesmo que demore, a regeneração.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Merece reviews? Nanda.


	10. Pesadelos

**Observações:** Rootless Tree 2.0 foi um projeto da seção Draco/Hermione do fórum 6V para criação de fanfics baseada em itens.

Aqui estão todas as fanfics que escrevi. Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>PESADELOS<strong>

_Item: Veritasserum_

* * *

><p>Estava escuro, e a luz que vinha do teto lhe feria as pupilas - por isso, de tempos em tempos, piscava os olhos repetidamente para poder enxergar. Com a falta de visão, os outros sentidos estavam em alerta; sentia as amarras ferindo os pulsos, ouvia ao longe o som de gotas de água caindo lentamente, e quando uma mão pálida agarrou seu maxilar e forçou a entrada de um líquido que fazia sua garganta coçar, deixando um gosto azedo na boca.<p>

- Tudo bem, você não quis contar, tivemos que usar outros meios.

A voz que cortou o silêncio era decidida e grave, porém feminina. Reconheceu-a antes que sua dona aparecesse; Pansy Parkinson. A luz iluminou seu rosto pálido e os cabelos preto-azulados, dando a ela um ar fantasmagórico. O sorriso nos lábios avermelhados lhe deu medo.

- Diga-me, Draco, quem é a garota com quem você anda sonhando.

- O quê?!

- Não adianta mentir, eu sei que você anda sonhando com alguém. E é uma garota, por que você acorda todo suado e ofegante - outra voz se fez presente, e Blaise Zabini apareceu do lado de Parkinson, e ambos, no tempo exato, cruzaram os braços. Seria cômico se não fosse assustador - A não ser que você esteja saindo do armário.

- Eu não sou você, Blaise.

O sorriso sarcástico apareceu nos lábios carnudos, e Zabini riu pelo nariz de forma irônica. Pansy apenas balançou o cabelo curto.

- A veritasserum já deve estar fazendo efeito. Agora, vamos à pergunta decisiva: Quem é a garota que você anda sonhando, Malfoy?

A língua coçava e em um impulso, pôs se a falar: - Hermione Granger.

Os rostos chocados - mas ao mesmo tempo, risonhos - de seus amigos eram engraçados. O modo como descruzavam os braços lentamente também. Só não foi engraçado a mão de Pansy lhe estapeando enlouquecidamente, enquanto Blaise repetia o sermão sobre sangues ruins, hormônios, reprodução e de como ele, um exemplo vivo, se superava a cada dia enquanto evitava olhar para a curta saia da ruiva traidora do sangue do quinto ano.

- Não, não, esperem...

Em um rompante, Draco acordou gritando, chocando as mãos contra sua cama do dormitório. A esquerda encontrou o vazio, a direita encontrou algo que se movimentou ao toque. Com um sorriso nervoso, percebeu que sua mão havia sido rodeada por outra macia. Virando-se, encontrou os cachos de Hermione, que sorria.

- Draco, você precisa acordar.

E quando ela falou, a voz que saiu de seus lábios era a grossa e assustadora de Crabbe, e assim, novamente, acordou suado, ofegante e assustado, sob o olhar de Vicent e Blaise - o primeiro, meio vago; o segundo, vigilante. Draco levantou, dizendo que ia tomar banho, e correu para o banheiro, a procura de paz.

_Por que ela sempre tem que estar em meus sonhos? Até na porra dos pesadelos!_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Merece reviews? Nanda.


End file.
